From Tramatic Stress To A Royal Mess
by Astrologylover
Summary: After Cara loses both parents she moves in with her 2nd family. The Thompsons. After Cara and her 2nd family move to Japan they run into the Sohmas. Things happen, odd things.
1. Chapter 1

This is Astrologylover and this is my first story. I should warn you ahead of time that this story is fruity.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket.

( POKE POKE )

"Dammit Kyo" Cara cursed as she lifted herself up off the couch only to fail and fall back onto the couch. She wasn't in the mood to bash his face in and was really quite tired. She had stayed up late last night or should I say early. Six o'clock in the morning to be presice. It wasn't because I was doing anything. It was because I had sleeping disorders. Sucks to be me.

( POKE POKE )

(damn kyo) Anyways..., The names Cara just so your aware. And I would very much enjoy telling you my side of the story considering nobody in this household considers or cares listening to all of my dilemmas that have occurred over the past week that I have stayed at Shigure's house.

( POKE POKE )

ANYWAYS............ -_- .............I'm srry bout that I was just imagining Kyo with a blackberry pie smushed all over his perky little face. I would do it myself accept I actually quite like the pie I made. Just kidding I didn't make it. Shay did. I'm a walking fire/danger hazard when it comes to cooking.

( POKE POKE POKE )

FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD HE JUST NEVER GIVES UP. Did I mention yet that Kyo is the source to ALL of my dillemmas. Oh and Shigure. Well he's everybody's dilemma for cryin out loud.

Anyways I am going to let you in on a secret. I actually did shove that pie into Kyo's face. Haha just kidding. Well not really. Did I mention yet that I am very very tired. I think I did. Well because I am so very tired I actually smushed the pie into Yuki's face. Yuki on the other hand is not a morning person and didn't realize it was me so he didn't bother beating me to a pulp. No he just beat Kyo to a pulp. And I let him beat Kyo to a pulp and went outside for a walk.

During my walk I realized that I was still in my PJ's. Which is just short shorts and a t-shirt which is why I'm quite glad its still summer. I was busy admiring mother nature when I come across a bunny. I had a spontanious image of myself chasing after the bunny into a hole and going down down down down until I came across a doornob who talks. My oh my the bunny talks too and he's late for somethin all right. As I'm falling down the hole that never seems to end I scream at all of the cupboards and shelves and all sorts of neat nic naks falling down and around me. After I'm done falling without a scratch or an ache I realize that I'm walking down a hallway. Okay I'm not walking I'm crawling because the house is so very small. I feel like Alice in wonderland. I rather like the name Alice.

Okay it's been awhile since I've seen the bunny. Oh wait a minute he's right here in my arms :D

( POKE POKE POKE)

.......................................

( POKE POKE SHOVE )

.........................................

( SHOVE SHOVE SHOVE )

"OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE AND STANDING!?! Why was I sleeping? Kyo! KYO WHY DON'T YOU HAVE PIE SMUSHED IN YOUR FACE!?! Oh no don't tell me I dreamt that. Aweee" :(

Yuki " No miss. Gieni I'm sorry to say Kyo really did have pie smushed in his face..."

Kyo "Why are you sorry! You damned rat!?! You enjoyed it!!!"

Yuki "Kyo please shut up so I can explain to ms. Gieni what happened considering she isn't aware of what she was doing this morning."

Cara "Oh no what I do now?"

Kyo "You wanna go right now you damned rat!"

Cara "Do I even wanna know?"

"Kyo come with me." Shigure sang songed to Kyo.

Cara "I DON'T WANNA KNOW ANYMORE!"

Cara "Hey where'd this bunny come from?" (Cradling the bunny)

Yuki "Well ...."

Cara "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOUR MAKING ME SOUND OLD LIKE SHIGURE!"

Shigure "I don't look old do I?"

Cara "Aren't you supposed to be with top hat?"

Shigure "Oh yes I must go"

Cara "I have a headache"

Tohru "Ummm Cara?"

Cara "............."

Tohru ".........waiting for a response............"

Cara "See this is the part where you continue what you were going to say..."

Tohru "Oh of course how silly of me. Ummm I was just wondering if you've ever slept walked before. It's okay if your not comfortable with me asking such a question... but"

Yuki "What miss honda is trying to say is,"

Cara "Tohru is the same age as me Yuki. She's not old......."

Yuki ".....Well just before Kyo went to wipe the pie off of his smug face you walked outside still asleep and,"

Cara "I don't feel good"

Yuki " and you were walking around talking to yourself and you mentioned a doorknob.

Cara "Isn't this bunny so cute!?! (squeling with excitement)

Yuki "Are you paying attention?"

Cara "You forgot the part where the bunny was running late.... I wonder if he ever got to his rightful destination...."

Yuki (sigh)

Cara "I went down a bunny hole too Yuki :D"

***** Momiji transforms *****

Cara "hmmm oh okay"

***** Cara faints *****

So I'm acting asleep at the moment listening in to Hatori and Parisa's conversation.

**Daydream**

Cara "Okay shay I call bridesmaid"  
Shay "Okay fineeeee."  
Cara "Your not ganna fight me for it?"  
Shay "Nope"  
Cara That was too easy"  
Shay "Okay well I'm going to change into my bridesmaid dress be right back :)"  
Cara "Oh okay"

Cara "Dammit"  
**  
End of Daydream**

I think Parisa & Hatori make a good couple. I mean theve already had 70 000 years worth of arguments. THERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! YAY!

**NEXT DAY**

I usually wouldn't wake up but I heard his voice.

"Miss. Gieni isn't awake yet"

Okay that's it. First of all I'm not an old bag. Second of all I do not look like an old bag. And thirdly you will find out.

********SMACK*******

Shigure "Cara why did you smack Yuki"

Cara "I'm not the only Gieni you know."

Shigure " I'm afraid I don't understand. And it is not acceptable for you to treat Yuki,"

Cara interrupts Shigure "I have a sister. Two actually. And a brother."  
Shigure "I still don't see how that has to do with smacking Yuki."

Cara "I had a Dad too but he got into an accident with a bus. Oh and I also had a mom too but cancer caught up with her."

Shigure "Oh how terri-"

Cara "There both Gieni's. So I would rather not be called Cara Gieni anymore. My name is now Alice In Wonderland."

Shigure "I don't think that is legal"

Cara "MAKE IT LEGAL"

Yuki "I'm sure we could call you Alice but you would have to think of a middle and last name as well."

Cara "You would like that Yuki wouldn't you? A last name."

Tohru " Ummmm Hatori! I think you need to come in here! Cara ummm I mean Alice fainted again!"

**4 DAYS LATER** (NEXT CHAPTER)

I had a nightmare. I always have nightmares when I'm sick. I'm always sick when Shay isn't with me . In my nightmare He was there. They both were. Top Hat and !!!!! They had pie and I knew what they were going to do with it. So I ran until I bumped into someone or something.

Cara "Umph"

Haru "Hello sleepy head"

Cara "I want my hair like yours"

Haru "I don't think your supposed to be up."

Cara "Who did your hair? I want my hair like yours"

Haru "No you don't. Now go lay back down"

Cara "No. Do you have a bunny with you. I want to hold a bunny. And yes I do want your hair. I wish my hair was just like yours."

Haru "No you really don't."

Cara "When have you ever known what bunnies like huh? You don't know what time the sun sets with bunnies now do you?"

Haru "Hatori! She's awake and she's not making any sense"

DAMN. That boy with the cool hair is ratting me out. I don't want to go back to bed. I don't want to lay down and do nothing. Doing nothing is the worst. If I do something naughty and you want to punish me just stick me in a corner and make me wait. Wait pretend I didn't say that cause I really don't want to be stuck in the corner cause then the walls will melt. Anyways I have to get that boy (with the cool hair) to shut up. Like now! So I cover his mouth with my hands and boy did he get mad when I whispered to him,"

"My name is Alice In Wonderland and I loooooove your hair"

He picked me up, took me outside, we went for a little walk, and then he threw me in the water. It wasn't a bad thing. I had been very ill ever since I came from Canada on that stupid plane to here so I had quite the temperature and the water was very calming. I told the boy (with the cool hair) this and he just walked away.

He came back though. He told me he got lost and had ended up back here.

"It must be fate." I said with a smile.

The boy pretended to not be very amused but I know he was smiling on the inside I think. Okay probably not :D

Me "So what's your name?"

.................

Me "Fine then don't tell me your name Mr.I-THINK-I'M-COOLER-THAN-YOU-CAUSE-I-GOTS-COOLER-HAIR-THAN-YOU-THAT'S-WHY-I'M-NOT-TELLING-YOU-WHERE-I-GOT-MY-HAIR-DONE-CAUSE-I'M-COOOOL." I was quite angry & frustrated with this boy (with the damn stupid cool hair).

"It's natural" the boy said.

"I DON'T CARE JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME ALREADY!"

"It's Hatsuharu"

"That's really long and it sounds like headstroke. Woah I'm getting dizzy."

"I wonder where we are"

"Well somethin we are between a rock and a hard place."

"Oh boy"

"Nah I don't like that name. But I can't think of any good names so I'll just call you boy for now. Is that okay with you?"

"No"

"........................"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm la ga la da hmmmm" I mumble as I topple over.

"Quit doing that!"

I pop right up off of the ground with wide eyes and say "Well just follow me Pants."

"This isn't Shigure's house."

"I know. Did you know that my favorite insect is a bee? I was a bumble bee once for dance ya know in Canada? Haha Did you know that nobody would tell me what the birds & the bees meant?"

"What?"

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just in my own little world. I think like this all the time. In fact I never stop thinkin."

"No what I meant was...... nvm" The boy said. (A/N Haru doesn't know about the birds and the bees :D )

I stopped by some rocks by the river and sat down starring at a small water fall to the right. Haru sat down beside me."

"We really should get back" the boy said.

"Not yet"

"We don't even know where we are."

"I do"

"Why can't we go back then?"

"I don't want to go yet. What part do you not understand?"

"Okay."

"Do you know what part I don't understand?"

"No I don't but I'm sure your going to tell me"

"Well there's the water fall just falling on the others little tiny water drops."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine my story has a point okay?"

The boy laughed a little. It wasn't rude. He just sounded amused.

"Anyways The water fall (aka. Akito) is falling on the other little tiny rain drops (aka. The Zodiac members) because of the burden he has to carry which is the fall (aka his death). So he falls on others (aka, blames others for his burden)."

"It won't stop you know. The water fall is going to just keep falling."

"Unless of course a beaver comes along and builds a damn. In other words Tohru had built a shelter to cover Akito's burden from falling on you guys."

"Why can't I have your hair again?"

"Where on earth did that come from?"

"I asked first"

"Hmmmph. Well my hair is quite unusual and,"

"I like unusual" I interrupted the boy

"And just.... really? You like unusual?"

"No not really I was just trying to make you feel better."

"You know what?"

"What? HEY PUT ME DOWN"

"Which way to Shigures house."

"Well obviously the opposite way your going ya dummy head. now will you please put me down."

"Absoloutly not"  
**  
3 MINUTES LATER**

Shigure "Now now Haru you can't just take Alice anywhere you want and have your way with her. Ouch."

Yuki "Don't call her that it's not her real name."

Alice wakes up after fainting on Haru's shoulders.

Alice "I hate your damned voice. It irritates the hell out of me"

Haru "Hey sleepyhead"

Alice "Awee you were actually nice to me that time."

Haru hands Alice to Shigure.

Alice "You jerk!!!"

Hatori walks in with a needle in his hand. And Alice lets out a shriek.

Hatori "This will make you less nauseous Alice"

Cara "I'm not afraid of needles you just creep me out. Can't you smile or something?"

Shigure puts his arm around Alice and whispers,

"Hatori is such a mean grump he doesn't even smile at me."

"I can tell I mean is he like very depressed or something cause that's still no excuse?"

"You know for someone who is as ill as you Alice," Hatori said to Alice making eye contact now considering he had already given Alice the needle. "It is not normal for you to very upbeat and active for someone in your condition."

"Oh I know that's why I keep getting worse right?"

"Well yes."

"Do you know how many years of college you need to be a librarian?"

"Ummm yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I like to complain and Shay & Parisa don't really listen to me. Wait a minute. Where are they?"

Shigure "Hatori I thought the shot was supposed to make Alice less fainty."

Hatori "That's not a word Shigure grow up. And yes it was supposed to."

Alice "I'm back and by the way I want Shay here NOW!"

Yuki "Shay is with Tohru grocery shop-"

Alice "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FACE STILL DOING HERE?"

Yuki "I'm going for a walk. Goodbye Miss. Wonderland"

Alice "Oh that's it you damned rat-face-lookin-all-talk-no-action-dummy-head! Im going to beat you so hard your ganna wish"

Alice "Shigure please let go off me so I can send Yuki threw the door."

Shigure "He already left."

Alice "No he's right there"

Shigure "That's not Yuki that's Hatori."

Alice "Well he needs to stop moving around in circles so much."

Shigure "Ummm Haru could you please take Alice up to her room for me. I need to hide that manuscript before-"

DING DONG

Shigure "Gotta go!"

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Alice's POV

Wow I can't remember what I was dreaming about last night. I can feel a bunny on my tummy. Wow it's really there :D

"Hello little bunny wabbit. Oh your so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are. Your so cute I just want to hold you forever."

"Hello sleeping beauty" the boy said -_-

"Oh it's you. The boy"

"I'd rather you just call me Haru"

"Hmmmm nope. How bout I call you Har"

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Are you seriously past out again?"

STILL LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"Were back" Tohru called.

"Hmmm were's cara?" Shay asked

Shigure "Hello me beautiful young ladies. What's for dinner?"

Shay "Ummm I think I need to go see cara now."

Shigure "Oh but don't call her Cara okay?"

Shay (sigh) "What does she want us to call her now?"

Yuki "Alice in Wonderland. By the way did you two have fun?"

Tohru smiled "Oh yes it was very nice. Shay is so sweet "

Yuki "Ummm , is upstairs."

"WELL NOT ANYMORE CAUSE YOUR DAMNED VOICE WOKE ME UP!" Alice shouted as she trudged down the stairs."

Shigure after je was finished laughing says "Does Yuki's Politeness bother you that much?"

Yuki "Your like another Kyo "

Alice giggles "Haha nvm I like it when you call me . It makes you sound looney."

Yuki "I will not argue with you anymore."

Alice "Then get out of the room cause I'm not moving"

Yuki "No I suppose not but you might faint."

Alice "Nuh uh cause Shay's here now to protect me"

Shigure "Protect you?"

Shay "Cara! You can't say anything!"

Alice "........what did you just call me?"

Shay (sigh) "Okay Alice, do you wanna come help me in the kitchen so you can keep quiet"

Alice "Sounds more like a demand than a question."

Parisa "Go take a nap Cara."

Alice "NO I'M COOKING WITH SHAY!"

Shay "haha come on Alice."

Alice "Wait I wanna do something."

Alice runs upstairs and gives Haru a hug

Alice "I'm back now lets get cooking!"

Haru enters the room.

Alice "Shay hurry Haru's here and so is his wrath!!!!!"

Shay "Okay fine. Gosh Alice what did you do now?"

Alice "I don't know but whenever I mention how much I like his hair he...he.... well he like gets wierd and mad all at the same time."

Shay "Well then stop mentioning his hair."

Alice "I just knew you were going to say something like that."

Alice "Hey what are we making?"

Shay "Ummmm I think there called-"

Parisa "Hey guys"

Alice "I'm not taking a nap Parisa"

Parisa "Haha I know I know. But anyways Shigure & Hatori are having a serious conversation in - Hey Cara, I mean Alice where are you going?"

Alice "Shigures room obviously"

Parisa "Hey wait up! There in Shigures study. Shay you coming?"

Shay "I suppose."

Alice & her guardians/protectors made their way towards shigures room but not before they stopped by the kitchen.

Parisa "Oh hey Alice your pretty smart getting cups to use to hear what there saying."

Alice "Who said anything about cups? I'm getting a knife to drill through the door-"

Shay "Come on Alice. Parisa just grab the cups."

Parisa "Pshshshs"

Shay "Just do it."

Parisa "okay okay"

The three musketeers now had their ears pressed up against the door."

Shigure "Well to be honest I do not know who is at fault here. I mean Kyo is bad for Cara's health but"

Alice whispers "They call me that behind my back! I'm appalled!"

Parisa smacks Alice "SHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hatori "Yes but I'm afraid Akito does want her to stay here. It seems he is quite afraid of Cara."

Shigure "It's still so strange. I mean who would've known he was allergic to orchids? Shay knew that's who"

Hatori "Yes well I think I'm considering hiring shay as my assistant."

Shigure "Really and to think I thought you were getting along so well with that extraordinarily gorgeous Parisa."

Hatori takes out a smoke.

Shigure (sigh) "Hmmm touchy subject is it? Well I do want to ask why Akito is so scared of our delightfully cheery Cara? I mean who would be scared of her"

Alice whispers to Shay "He did it again!"

Shay just sighs.

Hatori "Well I'm not sure. When Akito wished to speak with Cara I thought I would have to be there with her. But she declined my offer and wished to speak with him alone. I could only hear her voice inaudible but from what I understand she asked him what his astrological sign was. He didn't awnser of course but she told him that she was an Aries the first of all the signs which makes her rightful leader. Which is why she has so many powers-"

Parisa & Shay both smack Alice. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" They both said at once to Alice.

Alice "Well I wanted to shove it in his face that he wasn't better than me!"

Shay "Well there's nothing we can do but hope they don't take advantage of you."

Shigure "Did she say what her powers were?"

Hatori "I don't know that was all I heard. They didn't yell at eachother at all. I could tell Akito wanted to yell but he couldn't. It was as if he was on mute."

Shigure "Well I guess we should ask her"

Hatori "Not now Shigure first we have to figure out the living conditions for Cara."

Shigure "Well I don't see why she can't just sleep with -"

Hatori "Shigure the renovations are already done so it's not a question of who sleeps with who. We have more than enough rooms for everyone. The question is who will stay and continue living here."

Shigure "Well Cara needs to stay and if she stays so will Shay & Parisa."

Hatori "Yes well I think Cara would be more calm & settled if Momiji moved in. She seems to be really attached to his bunny form."

Shigure "I think it's best to move Kyo out."

Hatori "Hmmmm and where will he go?"

Shigure "Why don't we just make another house connected to this one. And then we could have kyo live there"

Hatori "A whole house just to himself?"

Shigure "Well no I mean Yuki could live with him also."

Hatori "Okay well than it's settled I will call for the renovations to take place tomorrow"

Shigure "Hatori one more thing. I'm concerned about Cara's education."

Hatori "Oh yes she's in momiji's grade isn't she?"

Shigure "Well you see that's the thing. She's very intelligent and has skipped three grades."

Hatori "Oh so she's already graduated?"

Shigure "She also has two jobs. She's a gymnist teacher & a yoga instuctor."

Hatori "Shigure I don't see the problem"

Shigure "She hasn't graduated yet because she needs her home ec credits."

Hatori "What is your point Shigure?"

Shigure "She can't cook to save her own life."

Hatori "Shigure your being melodramatic."

Shigure "Oh eally just take a look at these records."

Hatori reads Alice's cooking records at the past schools she has went to.

"How on earth did she get a spatula stuck to the roof?" Hatori asked bewildered.

Shigure "Heres the picture"

Hatori "My god Shigure how is she going to pass this course? Can't she take another class for credits?"

Shigure "I'm afraid that she has all the credits she needs to graduate. The government is making her finish the class for safety measurements."

Hatori "We could always get her a tutor."

Shigure "The government has made it clear that she will not indanger any classmates or tutors in her learning process."

Hatori "Tohru can teach her."

Shigure "HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER OUR POOR TOHRU! WHAT WE NEED IS SOMEONE WHO ISN'T AFRAID OF DANGER. WE NEED A MAN FOR THE JOB!"

Hatori "What about Kyo or Yuki?"

Shigure "Cara can't stand Kyo and Yuki is far too busy to teach her."

Hatori "Okay well I guess Haru can teach her"

Shigure "Lets move him in to my wonderful home!"

Hatori "What are you up too Shigure?"

Shigure "Awweee come on live a little."

Hatori I think that's enough I'm going home."

Shigure "Aweee don't leave me! I will be so lonely!"

Hatori "Go find Parisa your both dogs. I will make sure to get the boys packed up tonite so they will be here in the morning."

Shigure and Hatori get up to leave Shigures room when,

"PARISA I WAS JUST KIDDING YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD! HEEY WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?"

"Hello ," Hatori said as he opened Shigures door. "Isn't it rude to eavesdrop on others conversations?"

Alice "Isn't it rude to call me old to my face and call me an absurd name behind my back?"

Shigure "She has a point."

Alice "You did it too Shigure."  
**  
THE NEXT DAY** _Alice's POV_

So I'm busy grabbing a glass of water when Shay walks in the kitchen. She spots me and walks back out so I chase her. I mean I know I'm bad at cooking but what harm can happen when I'm only holding a glass of water? Unfortunately I trip and spill the water on the floor which makes Shay trip and fall on Shigures lamp. I mean how was I supposed to know she was ganna land on a lamp? I mean I didn't even know they had lamps in Japan.

Well on the plus side I don't have to see Yuki and especially Kyo's face anymore. And I now have my own room which is really pretty. It's very classy & it's mostly black & white. Shigure picked out everything. He's been especially happy lately. He's up to something I just know it.

RING RING

"I'll get it!" I shouted down the stairs as I tumbled down them. They were really hard too. I just know I am going to get a ton of bruises. Anyways I jump right up even though I'm still kinda dizzy from falling and I run to the phone until I bump into someone.

ITS HIM

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream at the boy. Shigure comes running. I didn't know Shigure ran I mean he's lazy.

"Oh no I don't hear angry screaming do I?"

"Shigure," I say calmly. "What is he doing here?"

**LATER ON THAT EVENING** **IN PARISA'S ROOM**

So I'm just peachy. Haru is staying. I mean that's not a bad thing I mean he's a real looker don't get me wrong but he intimidates the hell out of me. I mean usually when people first meet me they are intimidated by me but I'm pretty sure Haru isn't. Well there's only one way to find out.

Alice "Parisaaaaa"

Parisa "What do you want now?"

Alice "How do you even know I was ganna ask somethin. Maybe I'm just seeing how your day was."

Parisa "Mhmm really? Well I dropped by Hatori's house to pick up your sleeping antidote-"

Alice "You make it sound so cool"

Parisa "Yea any-who I got into another fight with him"

Alice "So you didn't kiss him yet?"

Parisa "WHAT? NO! CARA-"

Alice "It's Alice now remember? Or were you too busy day dreaming about Hatori?"

Parisa "Oh yeah so what's up with you & Haru huh? I mean you've been awefully clumsy today you were probably thinking about him N.A.K.E.D"

Alice "Okay well now that you mention Haru...."

Parisa "You wanted me to mention him didn't you? That was your plan?"

Alice "Okay seriously this is majorly important."

Parisa "Mhmmm I'm sure it is"

Alice "Look I just want you to ask him if he thinks I'm intimidating."

Parisa "Why don't you ask him?"

Alice "OH MA GAWD!!! I'm just ganna go ask Shay."

Parisa "Good luck with that "

I mimic Parisa "Good luck with that "

Parisa "I HEARD THAT!"

Alice "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!"

**IN SHAY'S ROOM**

I walk into Shay's room where she was doing some sort of paperwork. I think it was paperwork that Hatori gave her. Parisa must of dropped it off for her. I guess she got the job.

Shay looked up and said "Hey Alice How's it going? Are you feeling any better?"

Alice "Yea I'm feeling better now that your here. Isn't it cool that you can heal people? I think it is. Otherwise I'd be really sick. Hey Shay can you do me a favor?"

Shay "Haha maybe what's the favor?"

Alice "I was wondering if you could ask Haru if he thinks I'm intimidating for me"

Shay "Did you ask Parisa?"

Alice "Mhmmm but she just wants me to ask him myself and she accused me of day dreaming about him."

"Well you are Alice in wonderland now," Shay laughed.

"I actually think it suits me don't you?"

"Yes it does suit you a lot. So what do you think of him?"

"Okay well I will only tell you because I know that Parisa will taunt me if I tell her but I think he's really hot. You wanna know why?"

Shay "Haha ummm why?"

Alice "Because of his cool hair."  
**  
MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN**

Parisa "Hey Haru come quick!"

"Why?" Haru said as he followed Parisa up the stairs to Shay's room.

Haru "Why are you spying?"

Parisa "Shhhhh! Their talking about you!"

**MEANWHILE IN SHAY'S ROOM**

"Okay well I will only tell you because I know that Parisa will taunt me if I tell her but I think he's really hot. You wanna know why?"

Shay "Haha ummm why?"

Alice "Because of his cool hair."

Haru comes bashing though the door yelling, "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE HAIR!" at the same time that Alice is screaming at the top of her lungs. I know Shay was scared too I mean she fell backwards off of her chair.

Alice "See what I mean Shay? He gets all weird & scary whenever I mention his COOL HAIR!!!!"

Haru "That's it!"

--

plaease review.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N__** - **__Okay so as you can tell our little Alice In Wonderland (Btw her name is now legalized) has many superpowers. In this Chapter you will find out exactly what her powers are. They might be a little bit fruity so bear with me :D  
__CONTINUING_

LATER ON AT Around MIDNIGHT IN ALICE'S ROOM

"So how many super powers do you have?" Momiji asked in an eager voice.

Alice "Well I haven't discovered them all but so far I can put people on mute like I did to Akito in our little get together, I can wish for things that have happened before like you turning into a fluffy bunny for example, I can find lost things, I can make others confess the skeletons in their closets, I can stop time although it makes me have a migraine when I do it. And I can convince people to believe me."

"Wow that's so cool" Momiji said in total admiration. He had his eyes wide the whole time Alice was telling him her stories. His eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"It's very dangerous though," Alice warned although she doesn't care much for warnings herself. One of her motto's is & quote 'shall their be rules, Shall here I be to break them' "That's is why Parisa & Shay are my protectors. Or shall I say GUARDians. They watch me like a hawk."

"It wouldn't be so hard to protect you if you would stop being so reckless once in a while," Shay lectured me. Although what she had said just went speeding through one ear & out the other like a sky rocket set off by one of those neeeeerds. Tehe nerds. One of the many candies by Willy Wonka that I quite enjoy. Wait why was I mad again? Oh yeaaaaa. -_-

"You are NOT my best friend anymore," Alice stated flatly while sneaking death glares at her 'so called' best friend.

"Will you stop Cara, just shut the hell up already with your pointless babble," Parisa remarked with her head held high, like always.

"For crying out loud Parisa," Alice snarled as she heived a sigh so heavy that her body moved up & then crouched down very low.

"Say your sorry Parisa," Shay demanded. "Right Now!"

"I'm sorry," Parisa said with high sarcasm.

"Yea I'm sure you are" Alice said with high sarcasm as well. Who do you think taught her sarcasm? Parisa that's who. Roughly about 20 minutes later Parisa would still be in the kind of mood that says 'touch me, and that will be the last thing you ever touch,' but considering she was much too bored to show that she was ferociously mad (which she still was) she asked if we wanted to play truth or dare while mentioning shortly after that she was not it.

Shay "Not it"

Haru "Not it"

Momiji "I wanna be it! YAY"

Haru whispers to Momiji that being 'it' is hardly a good thing.

"Nevermind" Momiji says rather sheepishly.

"I'm falling asleep so I can't play" Alice excuses herself from the game.

"I thought you didn't sleep Alice" Shay accused with a smile on her face and her voice so chirpy youl'd hardly assume she might have been accusing anyone of let's say, taking the last cookie from the cookie jar. Which is a VERY big deal when your still in elementary.

Alice "I don't sleep but Hatori fixed me up with his pocket wrench and now I'm all tofu & ticking like a watery micro flower."

"Aweee you must be really tired because your not making any sense" Shay insulted ever so sweetly.

Alice "What did you find underneath the lamp shed Tinkerbell?"

"DAMMIT JUSt GET YOUR ASS IN BED" Parisa declared ever so loudly.

Alice "But it's too smooth to jump hickory sticks down by the faeries gold mines."  
"She can't just sleep on the floor" Shay spoke to everone accept Alice cwho wouldn't understand what she said in the first bloody place.

Alice "That's what you say Jack Whipper Snapper with the measles in Momiji's trousers."

"Well get up and go to bed then" Shay said not tolerating my ignorance.

"I don't wanna fetch froggies in my beddy weddy yet" Alice sang. Actually sang. Not very good I might add.

Parisa "For crying out loud Alice! Haru pick her up & put her on her bed!"

Alice "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, HARU'S HAIR IS COOL pick me up around the ben, with the cowzies & the rain freshener, :D"

Haru "Your going to regret that"

Alice falls in a deep asleep finally. Took a whlle huh?  
_  
NEXT MORNING_

Hmmm I'm really tired. I wonder what time it it. What the hell is whipping me? STOp WHIPPING ME THIS INSTANT! DAMMIT IT'S A FUCKING TAIL! I'M IN FUCKING SHIGURE'S ROOM?!?!?! I"M FUCKINGANNA FUCKIN GET THAT FUCKIN HARU IF IT'S FUCKIN THE FUCKIN LAST FUCKING THING I FUCKING DO! ARRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

_NEXT CHAPTER_

So I'm walking with Shay downtown when I realize that there are too many lights on. I think. Right? Shit whatt the hell was I talking about? Anyways were going to go get something to eat. Alll I wanted was coffee but NOOOOOO Shay has to be a ROYAL pain in my ass. I don't keep grudges though so I had already forgiven her for letting Haru pick me up & make me sleep in Shigure's room.

Shay "Haru's going to be so mad."

Alice "Oh I know I'm futile."

Shay "Parisa why have you been laughing for the past ten minutes now."

Parisa "Your so melodramatic Shay, you need to hang loose"

Alice "Shay, Parisa just called you loose as in flousy anyways I actually I timed her. It's now 12 minutes and 30 seconds"

Shay "Alice I don't think it was a very safe thing for you to do. Maybe you should die your hair back."  
"No way. Besides I was ganna die my hair like Haru's anyway. It was just a matter of time. OMGAWD we have to go in that store they have the cutest dress EVER!" Alice spazzed like a lunatic.

Shay "Alice you said that about the last 12 stores we went into. And I'm hungry let's get something to eat."

Alice "Shay I will never forgive you if you don't let me go in."

Parisa "Alice how many dresses do you have anyway?"

Alice "Ummmm I lost count at 26 three hours ago."

Parisa "It's settled were getting something to eat."

"If you don't let me buy this dress Parisa I am going to tell Hatori your in love with him :D" Alice warned with a tune in her voice.

"He won't believe you." Parisa said amused.

Alice "Hello Miss. Forgetful are you forgetting something?"

Shay "Parisa. Alice can make Hatori believe her remember?"

"Super powers :D" Alice says while she struts into the store making Shay & Parisa pretend their not with her.

"Hello ladies what can I do for you?" A male voice asked.

Alice "Oh damn your cute. I want that dress that's on display."

"Sure thingwill just go get that for you"cvbn

Alice "Why are you looking at me like that Parisa?"

Parisa "Your so obvious it's hilarious. Why don't you just ask him if he likes you?"

Shay "Parisa! You know she's going to do it now!"

Alice "Hey whatsurface! Am I your type?"

"Haha sure thing :) "

_At THE RESTAURANT_

Alice "He's soo cute :D"

Shay "Your such a dork Alice"

"Hello is there anything else you -" The cute waiter was interrupted by the one & only

Alice "EXCUSE ME? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY HEART BY LOOKING AT MY BEST FRIEND ALL LUVVY DOVEY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! PARISA BACK ME UP!"

Parisa "Don't you dare even think about hitting on my sister or you will feel my wrath!"

Shay "Can you please just leave so they will shut the hell up already."

_WALKING TO THEIR CAR_

Shay "Alice where are you going?"

Parisa "We let you buy that dress why are you going back there?"

Alice "Because somebody was lying when he said I was his type."

Shay "Oh I'm sorry."

Alice "I'm going to bash his face out when I get a hold of him,"

Shay "Uh oh"

Parisa "I love a good fight"

Shay "Wait how do you know he was lying?"

Alice "I just discovered my new super power"

**LATER ON AT HOME**

"Aweee but I want to keep playing with Alice," Momiji wined.

"Shigure's no fun," Alice pouted

"I can be lot's of fun. Just not your idea of fun," stated Shigure.

"Grow up Alice your 15," Parisa remarked.

"Grow up Parisa your 15," Alice mimicked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Parisa shouted.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Cara screeched.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**  
_  
A/N Sorry you guys for not including Yuki & Kyo in the story lately I will work on it soon._

So I've been having a good day so far. I haven't seen Haru yet. Thank God. I'm actually a wimp by the way that's why I'm terrified to see Haru. I don't know when he's going to get back to Shigure's house but I'm going to avoid him for now by taking a walk. I really don't want him to see my hair. It was a good idea at first ......but....I kind of regret it now. Although I look really hot :D. Sorry that was my ego talking. Parisa says it's huge. She's right for once. She thinks she knows everything but she doesn't. She's really mischievous, cunning, and well sarcastic as ever. This is a need to know by the way :D

Some people may think I come off as being random sometimes but I'm really not that random. I just think about all sorts of things that come from nowhere. I just thought I should let you know. Shay doesn't mind it when I'm random. She loves me for who I am. She's soooo sweet you have no idea. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She's so supportive of my ideas & she never puts me down when I'm being obnoxious. She says I can be obnoxious sometimes though but she doesn't mean it as a insult. That's just how sweet & honest she is. Although she's too shy for her own good. Parisa & I on the other hand are completely the opposite. Parisa & I are not afraid of anything. Well accept Haru at the moment. Speaking of boys I wonder who Shay's got her eye on. Now that I think about it she has been leaving me for a couple hours a day. I wonder where she goes.......

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! THERE SHE IS! AND SHE'S WITH YUKI! YUKI THE BOY I DESPISE! HOW CAN SHE STAND HIM! Oh it must be love.........sigh. I hear footsteps. I SWEAR IF IT'S ANOTHER BOY!

"Heey"

"................................oh hi Kyo I thought you were someone else"

"Haha still hiding from Haru are we?"

"How'd you know I was avoiding him?"

"Everyone knows"

"Oh."

"Their really cute together"

"Ya I guess so."

"Come on I hate the damn rat too but you have to admit-"

"Their perfect for each other"

"Ya."

"Haha you just got all emotional."

"You better stop laughing or else!"

"Okay fine just don't go ratting me out to Haru."

"I'll think about it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Shhhh their going to hear you! And besides I'm still mad at you for making me move in with that damn rat."

"So? I have to put up with Haru."

"Ya but you like it"

"No I don't! You probably like living with Yuki," Alice says as she sticks out her tongue.

"I'll admit it when you admit it"

"Haha you just admitted it," Alice giggled.

"WELL THEN YOU ADMITTED IT TOO!"

" -_- "

"Why are you getting mad a me? You started it," Kyo teased.

"Actually you started it dummy," Alice smirked.

"sigh."

"Kyo do you think I'm intimidating?"

"Well that depends do you still hate my guts?"

"I never hated your guts"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did"

"Since when?"

"When we first met" Kyo said frustrated.

"Well I guess that answers it. By the way I didn't hate you. I still don't. I'm just intimidating. sigh,"

"Well it's your own fault"

"How is it my fault!?!"

"Well your not very friendly"

"EWWWW you just sounded like Shigure."

"Haha yeah I know."

"This is weird. You haven't gotton mad at me once yet. I think I have another super power that reduces others anger."

"Nah I just decided to be nice to you today."

"So I don't have another super power?" Alice pouted.

"sigh, you can get so easily upset."

"I know but then I bounce right back"

"So your happy now I presume?"

"Yup cause your ganna come with me to the store to go get some strawberries :D"

"No I'm not," Kyo said quite frankly. "Your going all by yourself in these creepy woods in the pitch dark while there are perverts & petifiles out there just waitng for an opportunity to prey on a young girl like yourself" Kyo taunted.

By the way, because Yuki & Shay are in Yuki's not-so-secret-anymore base, Alice cannot pick strawberries from Yuki's garden. So she has to walk in the pitch dark, moonless night, all alone, in the dark, to the store, late at night. Did I meantion enough times that it is dark to get the point across? I hope so :D By the way she still has to walk from the store back to Shigure's house. Who knows what kind of people would want to creep Alice out & take her precious, valueble & treasured strawberries. I thin I have an idea who that might be.......


End file.
